A Day to Remember Always
by Canis Lupus aka Minnie
Summary: Minerva is remembering Halloween fourteen years ago. A slight romance between Minerva and Remus. I'd love if you 'd read and review please!!! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!


Hi everyone! This isn't my series but an idea that just came to me. (You all know how that is) I'm still continuing my series but I was just taking a break. Hope you enjoy reading! This story is about Minerva and Remus on the anniversary of the Lily and James death. Please read and review, thanks!

October 31, 1995

Fourteen years after my life ended.

Minerva McGonagall scribbled those words down into her old diary. She was sitting by the lake at Hogwarts on an old bench that, as far as she could remember, had been there. Bursts of chilly October air swirled over 

the lake and base of the forest, just like the many memories that encircled her mind. The bright, full moon reflected its light eerily off the placid pool of deep blue. There was no movement in the lake at all. Combined with the dark, barren trees, the placed looked, well, dead. "Just like James and Lily," Minerva spoke to herself softly. She glanced up towards the purple blanket of darkness which seemed to engulf everything around it. Tonight no stars shone from the heavens. They had fled, like everything else, to the safety of the unknown, far better than facing this terrible night. Only the moon would face the earth, shining down like a red fireball, drowning everything in a crimson light. Minerva didn't blame them, she too would rather not experience the pain that the anniversary of this night had brought with it. But then again, she was Minerva McGonagall, the calm and collected one, who never revealed her emotions to anyone, just kept them to herself. Her heart had not always been locked though, in her youth she had been in love with James Potter. Even with their betrothal, she still loved him and knew that she always would. All her emotions had died though, with the death of her very good friends and her family, at the hand of Voldemort. They were soon to be replaced by desolation and misery. Her own dementor had robbed her of happiness and cheerfulness.

Fourteen years, fourteen long years marked the anniversary of their deaths. Soon, the murmurs of the trees in the dark forest would mark the coming of the unearthly hour. Her mind recalled the last time she had seen James before he died. He had been discussing their next plan of action with Dumbledore, so vivacious, so healthy and happy. What a far cry from the glimpse Minerva took of him after he had been murdered. His face was full of horror, during the last seconds of his life, he probably realized what was going to happen to him.

Footsteps sounded from behind her and she turned around quickly. Remus Lupin emerged from behind some trees.

"Hello Minerva," he spoke softly, his voice full of sorrow. He had been best friends with James and Lily as well.

"Good evening, Remus," she answered, her voice empty and emotionless. Inside, however, she was on the verge of tears.

Remus wondered how she could stay so collected tonight as he sat down next to her on the bench. They both sat in silence for some time, and then Remus turned to look at her. "How are you holding up?" he asked quietly. She lifted her eyes up to meet his and at once he knew. Her eyes had clouded over and a few tears splashed down her cheeks.

She hurried to wipe them up and answered shakily, "I'm fine, really."

By the look on his face, she knew he could see through that. She let a few more tears trickle down her face and soon they gave way to sobbing. 

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It's ok. We all feel that way. There was nothing we could do."

It was as if he had had the key to unlock her heart. All her emotions came out at once. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Poor Harry," she said softly. "I wonder how he's doing."

Remus grabbed her hand and held it gently. "I think he's alright. Hermione and Ron are with him. Come on, let's go inside." He pulled her up and she grabbed her small diary. He put his arm around her as they walked back up towards Hogwarts and Minerva thought she just might like him, a little.

It would be nice if you could read and review to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please! Thanks and I look forward to reading your reviews!

~Minnie~


End file.
